School for the Unnatural
by skycampbell98
Summary: ok i hope i dont have to delete this one 2 because this is based on an anime rp me and my friends made so pleasse no one tell me i have to delete this cause its not a cross over or smut...please
1. Chapter 1

**School for the Unnatural**

**Raven - pure blood white werewolf who isn't what she seems**

**Yami - mixed blood black fox who is the school bad boy and outcast**

**Jessie – a fox demon who becomes raven's best friend and room mate**

** Raven's POV**

_**Chapter 1: New Year**_

** I slowly walked outside with my bags over my shoulder, "bye dear we'll see you at festival" my mother yelled. "Bye mom and dad I'll miss you" I yelled as I got inside the taxi, I was going to a high school for the gifted….or in other words non-humans. I was kicked out of my last school because I was accused of using drugs before our track competitions, leading to our disqualification. Now I was being sent away due to the fact I was different….how stereotypical.**

** The taxi stopped in front of the tall steal gates surrounding the school; I paid my fair and walked towards the gate. "Hello, um I'm new here can someone let me in, my name is Raven Hanoi" I said as a buzzer sounded and the gate opened. A cheerful looking fox demon ran up to me and took my bags leading me to the dorms, "hey let those go" I said as I raced after it. It ran through the front door of the dorms and upstairs, with me close behind it. **

** It stopped in my tracks when it ran into a dorm, "hello" I said as I knock on the door and opened it. Sitting on the bed was a girl with emerald green eyes that had orange centers. "hi I'm your room mate Jessie, It's nice to meet you" she said as ran her hand through her long flame like straight hair. "Well are you gunna introduce yourself or stare at me" she said as she stood, she was thin but busty and she had an hour glass form. "I-I'm Raven Hanoi and it's nice to meet you as well" I said as I shook her hand. "I love your eyes and your hair" she said as she began touching my hair which was long white and straight since I was a white wolf. My eyes were a deep red that helped me intimidate and concur since I was an alpha. **

** "Do you know where I can get my schedule "I asked as I sat on the bed across from hers. "Yeah here" she said as she handed me a paper with my name across the top, "that's your schedule for this semester" she stated smartly. "When do classes start" I asked in anticipation, "later today so I'd get ready if I were you" Jessie said as we left the dorm and walked towards the school. The building was huge four story masterpiece which I still get lost in even with a map. **

**Yami's POV**

** I stared at the taxi that pulled up, since no one ever enters this school, when I saw a white haired girl step out and walk towards the gate. "Turn back girl, only the gifted can ent-"my voice was cut off by the gate opening for her and Jessie taking her stuff. She protested as she chased her into the dorm. "Impossible she can't be human if she got through that gate" I whispered as I jumped from the tree and walked towards the school since class was going to starting 20 minutes. **

** I saw Jessie exit the girl's dorm with the new girl behind her, they were laughing as he started towards the entrance. The girl with the white hair was quite beautiful and I knew she would fall for me just like every other girl did…even Jessie. He waved at Jessie and she ignored him but the white haired girl saw him and waved back with a smile, my heart beat quickened as I felt my face get hot and I ran inside.**

** I started walking after I reached my locker, almost breaking the lock as I open it. "Amanda there he is… isn't he dreamy" I heard someone say behind me, I turned my head slightly in their direction, covering my eye perfectly and smirked. Now the girls behind me are squealing as I close my locker and walk away, and flip my hair. When I got to homeroom most of the girls stared at me one even passed out when I smiled at her. I sat in my chair as I heard Jessie's cheerful voice outside the door "good luck", and then saw the empty seat next to me. "Shit"**

**Raven's POV**

** "When we walk into school… will I be stared at" I asked nervously hoping no one would, "only if you tell them you're a purebred" Jessie said as we stopped at my homeroom. "Ok here it is good luck, I'll see you at lunch" she said as she waved a goodbye and walked down the hallway. I stepped in class and noticed everyone's eyes were on me. "Great" I whispered as I walked down to the teacher's desk who was grading papers, "Um I'm new here and I was wondering where I should sit" I asked quietly. "Next to yami over there and I'm going to need you tell the class your name and what animal you are as well as if your mixed blood or purebred" he said with a welcoming smile, as I nodded and walked over to my desk. Once I sat down I heard a bell sound signaling class had started and everyone in the hall was late. "Good morning class as you can see we have a new student and if you please direct your attention to her for an introduction" he said giving Raven a warm smile.**

** "Um hello everyone my name is Raven Hanoi and I'm a purebred white wolf" I said which was soon followed by several gasps and whispers. "All right everyone calm down" the teacher said as he sat back down as his desk and class started.**

**To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: First Kiss_

**Raven's POV**

** When class ended Raven ran out of class just to bump into Mark, "hi mark" I mumbled under my breath. "Hey you still haven't answered my question about going to festival with me" he said as I got closer to me, making me back up into a wall. "I'm sorry…I don't date Jocks" I said as I ducked and his arm and ran to the cafeteria to find Jessie talking to the kid the girls growled at me for sitting by. "Hey Jessie" I said giving her a warm smile as I sat across from her, "Oh hey um Raven can you get my food for me I slammed my knee on the chair in class and I fell before Yami caught me" she said with a pleading smile. "Sure what do you want…wait I know stake with a side of salad, with honey mustard dressing" I said with a smirk. "You know me so well" she said as she waved me off. I grabbed her food and mine and as I turned back they were kissing and I swore I saw tongue…"that's awkward" I said as I sat down silently causing them to jump. **

** "Oh um I should you know" yami said pointing at the door, "oh yeah sure by love" she whispered something in his ear and he smiled a genuine smile, something that made my heart flutter and my stomach hurt. He left and I nervously took a bite of my sushi, "thanks for getting my food" Jessie said as she took a woman like bite of her stake. "I'm going to eat my food outside if that's ok" I asked as she nodded and took another bite of her stake. I walked outside with my sushi in hand and felt pain in my eyes….****_no-no not now please not now _****I thought as I ran for the girl's dorm throwing my sushi in the trash can as I ran. When I was finally in my bed I covered my head as my bleach white hair started turning black, I got up and looked in the mirror as my eyes went from red to a pale greenish blue. "Shit not again" I said as I changed out of my uniform I always wore and into a short black dress with a lace corset top. My converses were too small so I put on my black combat boots, "It looks like I have to deal with this now" I said as I walked back outside and received a few stares.**

** Yami smiled at me and I glared at him which made him smile that genuine smile that made my heart race. He walked over to my and touched my cheek, I pushed his hand away "your dating Jessie go away" I said as I walked away from him. He ran up behind me and grabbed my hand dragging me over to the courtyard, since it was empty, and turned towards me. "I'm not dating Jessie, Raven… I'm hiding my feelings behind her" he said with a determined look on his face. "I-I don't understand" I said as I blushed and looked away, rain started falling from the sky around us. "I like you you're the first girl who looks past my well looks and at my heart" he said with that real smile…I blushed crimson as my tail and ears appeared pure white with black tips. "I like you…a lot Raven" he said as he leaned forward and kissed me, I was surprised but after a moment I kissed him back until it started pouring. When we finally stopped, we were soaked and no one was outside but us, I leaned forward and whispered "kiss me again". He kissed me with more passion and picked me up, walking slowly towards the girl's door. It was raining so hard you couldn't see but a few inches in front of you.**

** When he stopped kissing me I was light-headed and could barely walk, "be careful…here" he handed me a note and as I read it he disappeared ad I smiled at where he was standing. I touched my lips softly and walked inside to find Jessie fast asleep and shivering. I thought about the note and how to answer him since we just met but I knew I wanted to say yes. I read over the note again as I fell asleep "****_Be my date for Festival? … We can enter the talent show? From Yami_****." "Yes" I said softly as I fell asleep**


End file.
